1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies for light emitting diode displays, and more particularly, to a power supply for a light emitting diode display using a light emitting diode as a backlight unit that unites a DC power supply provided from outside the light emitting diode display and a driving power supply provided inside the light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, light emitting diode displays (LED Displays) have recently been used in various kinds of products, such as desktop computers, laptop computers and AV equipment because they have desirable features, such as small size, light weight and low power consumption.
Backlight units that emit light necessary for pixels have been applied to these light emitting diode displays.
Backlight units include a plurality of bar lamps, power supply circuits supplying power to the plurality of lamps and supplying driving power to another circuit and control units receiving the driving power to control the levels of luminance of the lamps.
As for the above-described lamps, cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) are generally used. However, in consideration of process rates, power consumption and life spans, backlight units using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources have appeared.
However, these backlight units having light emitting diodes operate with separate power supplies by additionally using external DC power supplies, such as adapters. The use of the external DC power supplies may cause costs incurred for the provision of power cables, cases and printed circuit boards (PCBs) that form the adapters, reduce the mobility of light emitting diode displays and harm the appearance of light emitting diode displays.